


Backseat Whiner

by JediCandii



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, post 7X10, pre 7x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCandii/pseuds/JediCandii
Summary: Damon has some issues with the seating arrangements during the escape to Mexico.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something I thought up today. Hopefully Shameless doesn't rip our hearts out tonight, but if they do we'll always have fanfic.

They had been on the run for two days when Ian first noticed that Damon seemed to be sulking. At first, he just chalked it up to the fact that they were barely into Texas when they should have been well past the border at that point, so he just decided to ignore it. The three of them (well, really it was him and Mickey outvoting Damon) had decided that the smart play would be to take their time and keep stealing cars to throw any police who were after them off their scent. It slowed down their pace considerably, but that was preferable to getting caught speeding or something equally stupid. Ian would be damned if they were going to go down that easily, not when his happily ever after with Mickey was so close. And Damon was so impulsive he obviously couldn’t be trusted to make any important decisions. He was the brawn of the operation and Mickey and Ian traded off being brains and beauty.

Ian’s resolve was beginning to crack an hour or so later, after hearing nothing but heaving sighs from the backseat. He was just about to lean over and ask Mickey to pull over so they could figure out what the fuck was wrong with Damon, when Mickey jerked the wheel and stopped on the side of the road. He angrily unbuckled his belt and twisted around, murder flashing in his eyes. 

“Alright, cabrón, we need to talk about what the fuck your problem is. Either we’re going to settle this shit right here, right now or your ass is going to be walking the rest of the way to Mexico.”

Damon shifted in his seat, looking more like a scolded child than the hitman escaped convict he actually was. He looked down at his feet and mumbled something unintelligible. 

“You’re gonna have to speak the fuck up. You sound like you’ve got a dick in your mouth,” Mickey snapped.

Ian snorted. “You would know what that sounds like.”

Mickey shot Ian a glare that said if he didn’t shut up his dick wouldn’t be going in Mickey’s mouth any time soon. Ian grinned and mimed zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key. Mickey shook his head, smiling slightly while he turned his attention back to Damon.

“So, pendejo, what the fuck’s your problem?”

“Look, hermano, I don’t got no beef with you. I just think it’s bullshit that I gotta ride in the back all the time. I mean, I did help you break out of prison and all.”

Mickey was so taken aback that he literally laughed out loud. He was expecting something more along the lines of Damon decided he wasn’t comfortable with Mickey and Ian being a couple, no matter how many times he had assured him otherwise while they were on the inside. Gangbangers weren’t exactly known for their acceptance of the homosexual lifestyle. But this was unexpected. And more than a little funny.

“Ian and I are a couple. What the fuck did you think was going to happen, one of us was going to sit in the back while you kept the driver company? Not a fucking option.”

“I’m just saying that it would be nice if I could drive once in awhile. I am the reason why you could be with your amante pelirrojo instead of still in our cell, jerking off to that picture of him.”

Before Mickey could open his mouth to tell Damon to fuck off, Ian reached over and touched his wrist. “C’mon, Mick, it’s not like he’s asking that for that much. Just let him drive until it’s time for us to stop for the night. Think of it this way: if Damon drives, we can sit in the backseat and fool around.”

Mickey thought about that for a millisecond before tossing the keys at Damon’s head and practically catapulting into the backseat, Ian hot on his heels.

“Uh, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Damon stammered before turning the key in the ignition and pulling back out onto the highway.

“You get what you want, I get what I want. That’s what I call a win-fucking-win. And don’t think I won’t be paying attention. You go even a mile an hour over the speed limit and I’ll fucking know. Oh, and keep your eyes staring straight ahead. Things are about to go down back here that you’ll never be able unsee.”

At that, Ian leaned over and silenced Mickey with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> All the Spanish was courtesy of Google Translate, so if it's not right, please let me know so I can change it!


End file.
